True Love Hurts
by MisDizguiz02
Summary: it's a DHr story! hermione change over the summer...her hair and the way she dress.... will they be friends or more then friends?.............this is my first fan fic............so pls. read and review.............
1. The big Break Up and the Make over

Chapter 1- The Big Break Up and Make Over

Pls. be nice it's my first fan fic……………….Pls. Read and review ……………….

6:00 in the morning

Hermione woke up because she heard tapping from the window. She got up quickly and opened the window. She got the letter and it said

Dear Hermione

I am very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Pls. forgive me?

Signed Viktor Krum

Hermione kept on crying while reading the letter. Then she remembered what happen few weeks ago.

Flash back

When she went to Bulgaria for a surprise visit for her boyfriend Viktor Krum. When she arrived she went first to the mall to buy an anniversary gift for Viktor so she decided to go to the jewelry shop to buy him a silver watch. Later on across the jewelry shop was a coffee shop she saw Viktor with a girl. She didn't mind at all cuz she remember Viktor owling her that he needs to tour her cousin around Bulgaria because she lives in U.S.

One hour after

When she arrive at Viktor's apartment she went straight to his bedroom to surprise him but sadly she was the one surprise that Viktor was sleeping with the same girl she saw in the mall. He was cheating on her for all this years. She was so mad and she throw the gift into his chest and said "happy anniversary…and were through". She got a taxi and went straight home.

End of flash back

When hermione heard a knock on the door she quickly wiped her tears out. It was her mom bringing her breakfast in bed.

" Mione here's your breakfast"

"Thanks mom but I'm not hungry"

"Your not already eating? Mione"

" I'm just not hungry mom"

Mrs. Granger POV

" I know she just broke up with Viktor but she has to eat and move on," she was thinking

Mrs. Granger was worried about Hermione cuz she's not eating already its been like two weeks.

" Oh! Why don't I invite her cousin to come over and for a week to cheer her up"

The arrival of Jessa (her cousin)

" Hi Auntie! Nice to see you… where's hermione?" jessa said

"Hi Jessa, she's in her room" Mrs. Granger replied

"Okey"

" Hi! Mione"

" Oh! Hi Jessa I'm so glad to see you … and why are you here?" hermione said

"Your mom told me that you need someone to cheer you up…and she told me that your best friends are in Spain. So I guess its up to me how to cheer you up"

"k. Here's my first suggestion why don't we go shopping?" Jessa said

"Hmm…it's okey"

"Tomorrow. Don't worry I'll pay for every thing"

" You sure?"

"Yah"

"Thanks"

The Next Day

Jessa and Hermione went around London to shop for new clothes, accessories and make up. They shopped for the whole day. They even bought so many clothes and other stuffs.

The next day

This day they went to the salon for a make over. Hermione's hair got straight and smooth. They did their nails done. Then they went to the spa for a massage.

When they went outside of the store somebody bumped into Hermione.

"Sorry Miss" he said

While she was about to look at his face she got shock that it was………..

Pls. review hope you like it……………


	2. back 2 skol

Chapter 2- Back to School

Hi! Pls. read and review……………..

It was Draco Malfoy. She got her things and she walked as fast as she could. Draco didn't notice it was Hermione Granger because she changed her hair got straighten her curves were clearly seen.

Draco's POV

"Damn! That girl was so hot and Her face seems so familiar…"

Hermione POV

"Was that Draco? I mean he has wonderful eyes and muscular arms." Hermione thought

"What the hell are you thinking Hermione .Its Draco Malfoy your worst enemy. STOP thinking about him" another voice in her head said.

One week after.

Jessa is already leaving because school was already approaching.

"Bye Mione. I really had a great time with you "

"Me too. Hope to see you soon. Thanks for everything.

" No problem"

After Hermione said goodbye to her cousin she went back to her own room. She saw a letter on her desk. She got it and it said:

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

The professors and I have chosen you to be the Head Girl this school year. We will tell you everything you will do this school year at the Heads compartment.

Prof. Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hermione was so happy to be the Head Girl. She was also wondering if who would be the Head Boy. Hermione already bought her books and started reading them.

The Next Day

Hermione woke up very early. She took a bath, she combed her hair, she wore fitting blue shirt and jeans and she placed some accessories. She went to the dinning room to eat her breakfast.

As usual she went to platform 9 ¾. Then she looked for her best friends. There she saw them in one compartment.

"Hi Guys!"

" Excuse me Miss. Who are you?" Ron said while Harry and Ginny were staring at her

" Mione? Is that you?" Ginny asked

"Yes its me"

" You look different?" Harry said

" You look Great" Ginny said

"Thank you. My cousin and I went shopping and she gave me a make over."

"Oh yeah! I already broke up with Viktor"

"Why?" the 3 of them asked

" He cheated on me"

" Sorry for that" they said

" I just never want to see him again…"

After few minutes Hermione went to the heads compartment.

When She was going there she saw that somebody was already there.

"It might be the Head Boy," she thought

When she opened the door it was……….

I hope you like it……………. Pls. review……………..


	3. at hogwarts castle

Chapter 3:at hogwarts

Hi! Sorry for the late update our comp. Got destroyed…………so pls. Read and review……………..

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Do I know you" he asked

"Stop pretending ferret" she said

"Granger as in the mudblood?" he said

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy"

While he was about to say something the professors went in the heads compartment to tell them what will they do for this school year. Then after that they went out of the compartment.

" We should change into ours school robes quickly," Hermione said

"Fine"

At the great hall

When everyone was there Prof. Dumbledore started his speech by introducing the new Heads for this school year.

"And this school year our new Head girl is…Hermione Granger" and all the houses clapped except for the slytherins

"And our head boy is… Draco Malfoy" everybody clapped

"Let the feast being"

As the feast ended Hermione and Draco were called by Dumbledore and followed him to their common room.. It was big they have there own room when they checked the bathroom they saw each other there.

"Why do I have to share bathroom with you, mudblood?" Draco said

" Not my fault, ferret"

After touring their big common room and their bedrooms they meet in the common room for their patrolling

"You ready, Granger?"

"Yes"

And they left….

While patrolling they were also talking to each other.

"So you're the girl I Bumped into few weeks ago?" Draco said

"Oh yah. My cousin and I went to the salon"

"Oh that why your so Hot!" Draco whispered that he thought that Hermione wouldn't hear it.

"Excuse me…what did u say?"

"Nothing mudblood "

The next day

Hermione woke up early; she took a shower change into her school robes and getting ready to go to the great hall for some breakfast.

"Hi! Guys" hermione greeted her friends

"Hi! Mione" her friends replied

Few minutes after Draco arrive at the great hall

" Morning Drakie" pansy said

"Morning "

While eating Draco kept on staring at hermione

"Draco are u okey…and why are u staring at hermione like that? Do u like her or something? Zambini asked

"Shut the hell up Zambini" he shouted and every body was looking at him

"I know I'm good looking but you could stop staring at me right know" Draco said and every body mind there own business already

After all there classes Hermione went to the lake to watch the sunset.

"Hermione is that you? A voice said

Pls. review………… hope you like it……………….tnx…………..


	4. Emergency meeting

Chapter- 4- Emergency meeting

Hermione looked back…

"Viktor why are you here?" Hermione said

"I'm here to say sorry. Pls. forgive me?" he said

"No! I mean why are you here in hogwarts?"

"We have quiditch game here"

"What?"

Then suddenly somebody shouted Hermiones name…. it was Ron

"Mione! Mione! Mione!" Ron shouted

"Did you know that Viktor's group has just arrive?

"Yes"

Ron noticed that there was somebody behind Hermione. He got shocked that it was Viktor

" Stay away from her you cheater" Ron said while grabbing Hermione towards the door of the castle.

"Did he hurt you or something?" Ron said

"No!"

Then after that hermione went back to the common room because she doesn't like to eat. She got a book and she fell asleep in the couch.

In the middle of the night Hermione woke up because she was hungry so she went to the kitchen, she made coffee and eat cookies their. Few minutes after Draco went inside the kitchen, he saw hermione their.

"Why are you so sad Granger? You should be happy that your boyfriend is here," he said

"Why should I be happy when that cheater us here?"

"He cheated off you?

"Yah. On summer I saw him on bed with a girl in Bulgaria"

"Sorry for that. That SUCKS"

"Yah"

Saturday

Hermione Woke up early in the morning she took a shower and change into casual then she went straight to the great hall for some breakfast.

"Hi! Guys"

"Hi ! Mione"

" So what are going to do today? Hermione asked

"We need to practice for the game next week"

"Oh okey"

"We can go to the hogsmeade at 2 if u like we finish at 1"

"Okey. We will meet at the lake"

After she ate she went to the common room to get her book. When she went inside the door she saw Draco sitting at the couch.

" Hurry up Granger we have emergency meeting with Dumboldore "

"k"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Costumes

Pls. read and review…………..tnx……….

At Dumboldore's office

"Pls. take a seat" dumboldore said

"This year we are going to have a Halloween ball. It's going to be a costume party. It's also been a traditional that the Head girl and boy will be the first one to dance on the dance floor." He continued

"What?" Hermione asked

Dumboldore said it again

"No…I mean the dance…do we have to do it?" Hermione asked

"Yes" dumboldore replied

"Duh! That's why it called traditional," Draco said

"Oh! Yah before I forget you will be in charge of the decorating and the catering" dumboldore said

"Okay" they said

In the common room

"Uh! Why do I need to dance with you?" hermione complained

"Not my fault, granger" Draco replied

"Okey. But I don't know how to dance" she said

"How about when you dance with Krum 2 years ago?"

"That was 2 years ago"

Fine. I'll teach you then"

"Fine"

"Let's stat now"

They practice and practice

"Ouch! Your stepping on my foot, granger"

"Sorry"

And they continued practicing

"Fuck! Granger…. for the last time stop stepping on my foot"

"See. I told I don't know how to dance" she said while going to her room

"Where the hell are you going? Were not yet done practicing"

" I'm going to Hogsmead"

"Fine. Will practice tomorrow

At Hogsmead

The Golden trio went to Hogsmead picking for their costumes for the Halloween ball.

Many students were also there picking their costumes.

Draco, Pansy and Draco's bodyguards were also there.

" Drakie what do you think of this?" pansy asked

"It's okey"

"k. I'll buy this"

After the Golden Trio bought their costumes they went back to hogwarts castle

"So what's your costume Mione you didn't buy anything yet" Harry asked

"I'll still look for an old costume"

"Oh okey"

Pls. review……………tnx………….


	6. preparing for the holloween ball

Chapter 6: Preparing for the Halloween Ball

Pls. read and review… Hey sorry for the late update my Internet got destroyed ……

Then Hermione went back to her room and write a letter to her cousin to ask for an advice of what costume will she wear.

After that she went back to the common room and there she saw Draco

"So were going to practice today" Draco said

"When?"

"Now"

"It's dinner time lets just practice tomorrow"

"Fine"

On October 30

Hermione woke up early. She took a shower and change into a blue shirt and a jeans. She went directly to the great hall to grab some breakfast after that she went straight to the ball room were the Halloween ball will be held.

When she arrived she started to decorate with the help of other 7th year students. Then she went back to the heads common room there she saw Draco.

"Hurry Up Draco! We need to go to Hogsmead"

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"Whatever. We need to get cater for the ball. Remember!"

"Wait for 5 min. I'll still take a shower"

"Hurry up"

20 min. after…

"k. I'm done"

"What the hell took you so long?"

"What? I still need to fix my hair and choose an outfit"

"Whatever. Lets go"

In hogsmead

They looked around to choose the best cater there. After 20 min. they were very hungry and still they did not find a restaurant that caters.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat" Draco said

"Okay"

"Ladies first" Draco said while opening the door of the restaurant

"Thanks"

They were talking while waiting for the food. After they ate. Draco called the waiter and paid for the food they were eating

"Since I'm so kind today, I'll just pay the bill" Draco said

"Feeler" Hermione whispered to herself

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said thank you."

Since the food was great they talked to the manager and ask if they cater. And so they said yes. They paid for the catering service and they went back to Hogwarts.

In her room she saw a box with a letter in her desk. It was from Jessa.

Dear Hermione,

I think this gown looks great on you. So I bought this for you.

Have a great Halloween. I Hope you like it.

Love,

Jessa

She opened the box. There was a beautiful Gown with a matching accessories and a 2-inch high heels and a beautiful mask.

"It's beautiful"

She like it so much

On October 31

It was the day of the Halloween ball. Everyone was so exited. Some girls went to Hogsmead for a last minute shopping of accessories. Some were fitting their costumes. Everyone was so busy preparing for tonight. Pansy was in a salon in Hogsmead to beautify herself. Hermione and Draco, they were in the ballroom to check if everything was already done.

After the last minute of decorating the ballroom. She went back to the her room to take a bath and changed to her beautiful gown.

It was already 8:00. Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for Hermione.

10 minutes later…

Hermione was ready to go. She meets Ron and Harry in the common room.

Then they went to the ballroom. When the door was opened and while she was going down the stairs everybody stared at her.

Hi! Pls. review… tnx. For reading… hope u like my story


End file.
